Insanity
by SilverDragoness
Summary: This is what happens when you combine a Ronin Warriors marathon, a Disney movie marathon, and my boredom.
1. Alladin

Insanity  
  
Okay, I was totally BORED when I wrote this. I had a Disney movie marathon and then a Ronin Warriors marathon in the same night, and my wacky mind came up with this. Even though it dont seem like it, I really do love Kale. This isn't a crossover just a parody :-)  
  
Disclaimers: Ronin Warriors belong to their respective owners, Aliddan belongs to it's respective owners. The insanity belongs to me.  
  
Ryo: Whay are we here again?  
  
Rowen *sweatdrops*: Because we are going to be in a play.  
  
Ryo *rolls eyes*: Okaaaay.  
  
Voice over loudspeaker: Since everyone's here, you can draw names out of this baseball hat. *a hat appears with folded papers in it* You can draw names for the parts, Ryo since your the leader you can go first.  
  
*Ryo takes out a paper and reads*: I'm Aliddan...SWEET!  
  
*Rowen pulls out another piece of paper and reads* I am...the Genie, cool at least I get a cool part.  
  
*Kento takes his paper out off the hat*: I'm Abu, awww man I don't want to be a stinkin' monkey.  
  
*Cye gulps and takes his paper out of the hat*: I'm the carpet, that might not be so bad, I get to fly and stuff.  
  
*Sage quickly takes his paper out and reads it*: I am.... *grins* the Sulten.  
  
Kento: Great there goes his ego again.  
  
VoL: Okay Warlords it's your turns.  
  
*Kale decides to go first and get his fate over with*: I'm IAGO??!! I'M A LACKEY?! I WANT A RECOUNT!!!!  
  
*Sekhmet snickers as he takes his piece of paper out of the hat*: Sweetness, I am the snake-dude Jarfar.  
  
Kale: No fair I don't wanna be Sekhmet's lackey, I definately want a recount.  
  
VoL: Kale you are NOT getting a recount, besides you name isn't George W. Bush.  
  
*Warlords snicker as Sekhmet looks at Anubis and asks*: Who is George W. Bush?  
  
Dais: I am the thief at the beginning? Can I at least have a name?  
  
VoL: Sorry Dais I don't remember the thief's name. 'Nubie it's your turn...  
  
*Anubis peeks in the hat and sees one name left...*: Please don't let me be the princess....  
  
Ryo: PLEASE don't let Anubis be the princess...  
  
*Anubis reading his paper*: I'm the storyteller.... WAHOOOOO I'm NOT the princess!!  
  
VoL: Mia, Kayura, Yuli, Whiteblaze, your turns *another hat appears with four papers in it*  
  
Kayura: I'll just get this over with *gets her paper and reads, then grins* Well, well, well, looks like I'M the princess.  
  
*Mia gives Kayura dirty looks* Bitch *reads her paper* I'm the voice of the Cave of Wonders?! That is a bunch of bullshi...  
  
Yuli: Mia your not supposed to say bad words.  
  
Mia: Your right Yuli, now get your piece of paper and read it.  
  
Yuli: I'm the camel that Anubis rides.... *cries* WHAT IF HE SLIPS, I COULD DIE!!!!  
  
Everyone execpt Mia: We could only hope.  
  
*Ryo pulls out a paper for Whiteblaze*: Whiteblaze, you are Rajura.  
  
*Whiteblaze purrs*  
  
Kale: I refuse to be in this play unless there is a recount  
  
Mia: I agree.  
  
Kento: I don't want to be a monkey  
  
Ryo: I don't mind my part...  
  
Yuli: I don't wanna be in this play nomore. *leaves*  
  
Kale: You know what... that's the first smart thing that kid has done in his life. *follows Yuli*  
  
*Mia, Kento, Dais and Cye also leave*  
  
VoL: NOOOOO you guys are my only actors, you can't walk out on me!!!!  
  
Anubis: I really wanted to squish the little brat, oh well, maybe Whiteblaze will wise up and eat the kid. *also leaves*  
  
*everyone but Ryo leaves*  
  
Ryo: Hey, Cye and Sekhmet are making dinner, why don't you join us, after all you did offer us our first acting gig.  
  
VoL: The others won't mind?  
  
Ryo: No they'll cool off once they eat.  
  
VoL: Ok, sure I'll go.  
  
*Ryo and VoL leave to get some grub.*  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Please don't take the presidential jokes too seriously, it's just that I could picture Kale saying 'I want a recount.'   
  



	2. Little Mermaid

Disclaimers: Ronin Warriors do NOT belong to me (though I sometimes wish the  
warlords did.) Even though Kale gets teased in this fic, I really do love him...honest...he's  
my favorite, I just find teasing him fun.  
  
  
*Anubis hops out on a stage wearing a coconut bra and bright green fin*  
  
Anubis: How was I talked into this again?  
  
Silver§Dragoness: Because I'm paying you.  
  
*Sekhmet comes out wearing a very poorly sewed prince's outfit.*  
  
*Anubis snickers at the sight of Sekhmet*  
  
Sekhmet: Before you laugh, 'Nubie have YOU looked in a mirror lately?  
  
*Anubis shuts up very quickly*  
  
SD: Kale get your ass out here NOW!!!  
  
*Kale from off stage* Do I have to?  
  
SD: Yes Kale, unless you wanna end up like Mia and Yuli in RoninSenshi Destinies.  
  
*Silver§Dragoness makes Callisto appear with sword in hand, along with her insane  
smile*  
  
*Kale runs out from backstage wearing an orange beak on his nose, a white costume, and  
a few white tail feathers on his butt*  
  
SD: Cye, Ryo, Mia, come on out!  
  
*Cye comes out wearing a yellow and blue striped suit, and his hair is dyed blue, Ryo  
comes out looking like a crab, and Mia is wearing a black octopus costume and her skin is  
painted light purple*  
  
SD: OK, Kayura, Rowen, Yuli, Kento, Sage, Kayura, and Dais  
  
*Rowen is dressed up as a chef, Kayura and Dais are dressed as eels, Yuli is dressed up as  
a dog, Sage is wearing a white wig, along with a long white beard and is wearing a light  
blue fin, and Kento is dressed as a noble with a white wig and pipe.*  
  
SD: Ok Anubis, Sekhmet, time for your acting gig, take 1: The Kissing Scene  
  
*Anubis and Sekhmet look at each other then jump 20 feet back from each other*  
  
Sekhmet: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO I QUIT I  
QUIT! I QUIT! I QUIT! I QUIT! I QUIT! I QUIT! I QUIT!!!!!  
  
*Sekhmet runs off the stage and out of the building*  
  
Anubis: For once I agree with snake boy  
  
*Anubis runs out another way*  
  
Yuli: These costumes are shit, I'm leaving. *rips off dog costume and leaves*  
  
Kale: This costume makes me look fat! *rips off costume, but forgot that he didn't have  
anything on underneath, and QUICKLY puts costume back on. THen he leaves the  
building*  
  
Cye: I like my costume, and my blue hair.  
  
*Everyone except for Cye, rolls their eyes and leaves*  
  
SD: Hmm CALLISTO!!!!!!  
  
Callisto: Yes my Queen?  
  
SD: GO find me a certain blue-haired warlord, I have a very good idea for my next fic  
*evil laughter*  
  
*Callisto leaves and Silver§Dragoness turns to talk to Cye*  
  
SD: I also have a special part for you....  
  
*Cye shallows a very large lump in his throat*  
  
SD: Ok Cye, you get to be the prince and you can chose your princess.... *gets more ideas  
flooding to her head on how to embarrass Kale.* Cye scratch that, I promise you'll have a  
good part.  
  
*Callisto comes in dragging a kicking and screaming Kale behind her*  
  
SD: Okay Callisto, go get the others.  
  
*Callisto nods and in 10 minutes all the others are back*  
  
SD: BWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA this will be fun. 


	3. Sleeping Beauty

Disclaimers: Ronin Warriors do NOT belong to me (though I sometimes wish the  
warlords did.) Even though Kale gets teased in this fic, I really do love him...honest...he's  
my favorite, I just find teasing him fun.  
  
  
SD: *looks at Kale and starts laughing insanely* Kale....hahaha.....this...is..hehehe...your  
new outfit..... *doubles over with laughter as a dress appears on Kale*  
  
*Everyone falls over laughing as they look at Kale*  
  
Sage: HAHAHAHAHAHA Kale...hehehe...you look so.......GAY!!!!!  
  
SD: I wouldn't laugh Sage, YOUR the Prince.  
  
Sage: So that's not so bad.  
  
SD: But Kale is Sleeping Beauty.  
  
*Sage's jaw hits the floor when he realizes what he has to do*  
  
*Silver§Dragoness looks very pleased with herself*  
  
SD: Ryo, Rowen, Kento, you are the three fairies.  
  
*Ryo, Rowen, and Kento begin to beg for forgiveness*  
  
SD: Cye, you are the skinny king, Anubis, you are the fat king, Dais you will be Cye's  
wife, and Sekhmet you will be Anubis' wife.  
  
Mia, Yuli, and Kayura: What about us?  
  
*Silver§Dragoness thinks for a few minutes.* Kayura, you can be the cool bad witch/fairy  
and Mia and Yuli will be your lackey's.  
  
Mia: What if we don't want to do this?  
  
SD: Well you can either do this or.... *points to Callisto* you can end up worse then you  
did in RoninSenshi Destinies.  
  
*Callisto unshealths sword and slowly walks towards Mia*  
  
Callisto: You know Mia, today is such a pretty day for a bloodbath.  
  
*Mia backs away* Ok I'll be Kayura's lackey.  
  
Kayura: That's Lady Kayura to you *under her breath* bitch, *to Silver§Dragoness*  
Silver Dragoness, do you mind if I call you SD? Do you think it would be okay for me to  
order Mia and Yuli around?  
  
Mia: *under her breath* Oh Silver Dragoness, do you mind if I kiss your ass?  
  
SD: I heard that Mia. No I don't mind Kayura, it could provide to be very entertaining.  
  
Kayura: *evil grin* Yuli go get a very hot cup of coffee, bring it back here and dump it  
over your head.  
  
*Yuli does as ordered and everyone laughs when he runs around screaming HOT*  
  
SD: Okay time to get to work, *waves her hand and everyone is in their costumes* First  
scene will be Kayura bossing her lackey's around and telling them what to do.  
  
Kayura: Sweet, by the way this is a sweet costume SD. *goes into character* Mia, Yuli,  
go and find out where Princess Kale is hiding, then we can kill him,  
BWAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
*Mia rolls her eyes and under her breath* Bitch *louder* Yes my evil queen. *takes flight  
to find Kale*  
  
SD: Thats all for today, Kayura you did a good job, be back her tommorrow by 8:30 in  
the morning, and if your not here by 8:30 sharp I'm sending Callisto after you.  
  
*everyone leaves for today*  
  
Author's Note: Next chapter Princess *snickers* Kale makes his acting debut. *evil  
laughter* I can't wait. 


	4. More Insanity

Disclaimers: Ronin Warriors do NOT belong to me (though I sometimes wish the  
warlords did.) Even though Kale gets teased in this fic, I really do love him...honest...he's  
my favorite, I just find teasing him fun.  
  
Author's Note: I'm baaaaaaack *snickers* time for Princess Kale to make his acting debut  
along with Sage.  
  
SD: *sweet, innocent voice* OHHH Kaaaalee, come here.  
  
Kale: Umm, SD do I have to?  
  
SD: Kale.... get your ass over here NOW! Sage you too!  
  
*A bed appears in the middle of the room*  
  
SD: *grinning* Kale get on the bed and act like your asleep.  
  
Kale: SD, why me? Can't Rowen do it?  
  
SD: *blank* Why Rowen?  
  
Kale: *grinning* Let's just say they have a *looks for the right words* special  
relationship.  
  
Rowen and Sage: DO NOT!!!!  
  
SD: *has a really blank look on her face* Special?  
  
*Kale thinks of a new stratagy*  
  
Kale: SD, if you let Rowen do this then *pulls out a ton of chocolate and pixie sticks*  
  
SD: *starry eyed* Chocolate....pixie sticks...gimme!!! *lunges for the candy*  
  
*Callisto sees what's going to happen because of her creator's love of sugar and bangs her  
head on the wall a few times, thinking of a plan*  
  
*SD is chasing Kale around while trying to grab the candy, using foul language the whole  
time*  
  
*Ryo, Rowen, Kento and Sekhmet are laughing their asses off watching the whole thing*  
  
SD: KALE... GIVE ME THE CANDY NOW!! *stops running and gets a huge smile on  
her face* Kale, you can quit running now, you don't have to be Sleeping Beauty....  
  
Kale: *clearly relieved gives her the candy* Thanks SD *feels very proud of himself*  
  
SD: .....you get to be *dramatic pause* Dopey from Snow White. Hmm there's 8 more of  
you and only 6 more dwarves to be played. Doc, *thinks* Screw it, you'll all be dwarves.  
Kayura you will be playing the evil queen, and Snow White, Mia and Yuli will both be  
playing the old hag that the queen protrays.  
  
Mia: Why do you always give me and Yuli terrible, shitty parts and give THAT *points to  
Kayura* all the cool female parts?  
  
SD: Well, because I don't like you that's why. Besides Kayura is the only female I have to  
work with. 


End file.
